The Hot & the Bothered
by flowerkitty
Summary: Captured and alone, will Phobos break Hay Lin?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

It was an ambush she shouldn't have been on.

Hay Lin had been struck with a feverish cold for the last few days, but the timing of the ambush couldn't have been worse. She had spent the last four days at home, under a pile of blankets and attempting to sweat out the particularly nasty fever, but had thus far had no luck in breaking the illness.

"Are you okay Hay Lin?" Will's brow was furrowed as she studied the air guardian, her warm chocolate eyes sweeping over Hay Lin's pale figure and lingering on the clammy sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm fine." Hay Lin forced a smile, waving off their leader's concern despite how her head swam and her skin ached with the heat of the fever. Will looked doubtful, but Will knew as much as Hay Lin that they desperately needed the numbers for this ambush and she chose not to say anything. At this current moment, Will was in full leader mode and would have to take Hay Lin's word for it—even if she doubted it. The guardians and the rebels in their plan were relying on Hay Lin to send a message on the wind to summon the back up troops that were further hiding in the ancient city's walls. It was only with her word that Caleb and the men hiding further along would know to join the fray, thus adding a second wave of surprise attacks to their ambush. Their goal was to rescue the prisoners of war that had been held for many years, and this may be their only chance to save those men and women. It was a risky operation, and one that Taranee had voiced her doubts on.

"It must be a trap," Taranee had concluded early on in the planning of the ambush.

"It might be," Caleb agreed, "but it also will be the only opportunity we have to rescue those men and women." Caleb's words and reasoning remained to be stubborn, and eventually he had managed to sway an uncertain Will to his side.

"It's life or death for these people," Will agreed, "we are their only hope to survive."

And so their plan developed and eventually took physical form. The guardians and a few of Caleb's hand chosen men would trigger the initial ambush when the envoy reached the town square. It was an advantageous ground because it was far enough from the castle that Phobos's guards would not be able to supply back up rapidly and the underground tunnels of the ancient city where the rest of the rebels were waiting offered them a great element of surprise.

"You look like crap Hay Hay." Irma offered consolingly as they took their post atop one of the town houses.

"Thank you Irma." The air guardian grinned, used to Irma's good-natured jabs by now. Irma grinned back as they waited for Will's cue, the adrenaline coursing through their bodies making both of them restless as they waited for the brawl to begin.

"But seriously, you should have stayed in bed." Irma said in a low tone, her deep teal eyes sharp as they surveyed the town.

"I know, I'm going straight back to bed after this." Hay Lin agreed tiredly.

"Do you still have those alien print bed sheets from when you were twelve?" There was a moment of embarrassed silence.

"Aliens are always cool Irma." Hay Lin assured her best friend happily. Irma giggled, but the two guardians quickly sobered up, as there was a pink flash of energy.

"There's the signal." Irma glanced at Hay Lin, who nodded and with that, the water and air guardian were off to join the fray.

The ambush went wrong almost immediately.

There were far more numbers of Phobos's guards than the guardians had expected, and too soon they were overwhelmed by the swarms of henchmen. It was all they could do to protect the rebels, who were now fighting for their lives. The prisoners were trying their best to assist, but many were bound, or malnourished to the point of being a hindrance. Worse yet, was Lord Cedric, who was keeping Cornelia and Will completely occupied as they attempted to subdue the giant snake.

"Watch out Will!" Cornelia shouted as Cedric swung his tail around, clipping their leader and sending her sprawling. Will landed hard atop one of the town houses, and stayed down for the time being. The earth guardian plunged her hand into the hard ground, and the earth began to tremble beneath her as Cornelia furrowed her brow in concentration. Tree roots whipped up violently from the earth, flailing around before shooting towards Cedric. Cedric roared in frustration as the tree roots wound their way around his thick trunk and pinned him down. Despite Cornelia's intense concentration in restraining Cedric, the giant snake was too strong and broke free of the earth guardian's hold.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?" Hay Lin swooped in from the air, taunting Cedric to distract him from grabbing at an exhausted Cornelia. Cedric hissed angrily and lunged instead for Hay Lin, who slipped in and out of his deadly lumbering grasp easily.

"Take this!" She shouted, sending an impressive sized ball of air hurtling at Cedric's face. The snake was blindsided and the swirling ball of air crashed into the side of his face. Cedric toppled over with a mighty roar, the impact of his body falling to the ground sent tremors through the earth.

"Thanks Hay Lin," Cornelia was back in again, weaving the tree roots more firmly over the giant snake while she had the chance. Will was revived and in the fray, assisting Taranee and Irma as they held off a hoard of guards who had just arrived. Hay Lin quickly left Cornelia to go and join the other girls. But the guards just kept coming and it was overwhelming their defenses.

"Where are they coming from?" Will shouted over the clash of the battle, scanning the battlefield desperately to keep them from a losing battle.

"I'll fly up to find out." Hay Lin offered, sending a miniature tornado through a new stream of guards, effectively scattering them and violently knocking them over like dominos. Will hesitated, but she also understood that out of all of them, Hay Lin was the fastest flier.

"Fine. As soon as you see where the guards are coming from, send for the reinforcements." Will agreed curtly, as she kicked a guard in the face and bounced off of him to land a kick to another. Hay Lin immediately shot into the air, her wings beating furiously as she willed herself to go faster, faster and faster still. Soon, the entire battlefield unfurled before her as she flew higher. She avoided the thick gray smoke clouds coming from houses that had caught aflame during the battle, but her sharp eyes sought the sources of the new guards. Hay Lin scanned the battle and then… There! It had appeared to be a lumberyard, but as far as she could tell, the logs had actually disguised small bunkers, to hide the extra guards for a counter ambush!

Hay Lin quickly created a small sphere of air, mustering as much of the wind as she could in the small sphere. The fever was rapidly catching up with her as her adrenaline wore off and suddenly the air guardian was exhausted as she whispered into the wind.

"Counter ambush planned, calling reinforcements to help fall back." It was a call Hay Lin knew she had to make on her own. Will would want everyone out safely, and the air guardian knew they would be too overwhelmed soon to do that. She pushed the wind ball out gently, before watching it speed away in the direction of Caleb and the reinforcements. The next plan was to get down to Will, and let her know what was coming their way.

The large ball of crackling purple energy came too fast for Hay Lin to block it. The purple energy crashed into her and pain seared through her body. Suddenly she was falling… The air guardian landed hard in the courtyard of cluster of houses, her fall only broken by the roof of a shed as she tumbled to the ground and lay there for a long, horrible moment.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down air guardian." Dazed and in considerable pain, Hay Lin was jolted by that drawling voice that belonged to none other than Prince Phobos himself. He was dressed in his favored dark robes, his long blond hair neatly divided into long strands with not a hair out of place. Scrambling up, Hay Lin ignored the pain that flared all over her body and faced the prince, trying to keep calm.

"I don't suppose you didn't go and send a message for reinforcements did you?" Phobos asked pleasantly, as if they were conversing about the weather. "That would ruin the fun time we all seem to be having." Hay Lin said nothing, trying not to even blink as she and Phobos stared each other down. Much to her annoyance, there only seemed to be a bored indifference on his features as he eyed her. It infuriated her that Phobos didn't think she was a threat, and he knew it.

"Who is your stylist Phobos? You might want to talk to him about a wardrobe change after all these years." Hay Lin taunted before hurling a blast of sheer wind power at the prince. Phobos didn't even flinch as he raised his hand and a beam of energy shot through her windblast, dispelling it. The air guardian didn't have time to react as Phobos shot another blast of energy; the fever made her sluggish and Hay Lin received the brunt force of the blast. The air guardian went flying intro the air, coming to stop only as she impacted against the opposite wall with a sickening thud. Hay Lin cried out in pain as she impacted against the stone, falling hard to the ground in a crumpled heap. Pain seared through her skull, and she could feel the warm ooze of blood trickle down her scalp.

The air guardian was barely conscious as Phobos approached her in a languidly taunting fashion, his piercing blue gray eyes fixated on her pale features. Hay Lin groaned and struggled to sit up. Her arms trembled so badly she couldn't support herself and collapsed to the ground, her head swimming dangerously.

"How pitiful." Phobos drawled, stopping beside the air guardian's fallen figure. Hay Lin steeled herself to glare at the prince, but found she was unable to concentrate on him as he vision shifted in and out. Darkness tinged at her eyesight and all Hay Lin could see was the infuriating smirk on Phobos's lips as he looked down at her.

"The air guardian proves herself to be the weakest link once more." Phobos sneered, ignoring Hay Lin's hateful glare as she opened her mouth to defend herself.

"You're wrong." She'd meant it to come out stronger, but even to Hay Lin's ears it sounded like a meager plea. Phobos chuckled darkly; smoothly he leaned down next to her fallen form. Hay Lin could hear the whisper of fabric as he came closer to her and never had she felt so helpless. The sky was spinning, Hay Lin could not discern pain from any other feeling, and she was falling to the darkness fast.

"You know, air guardian…" Phobos whispered, his breath hot on her neck and Hay Lin could feel the ghost of his lips against her skin, "I wonder how long you'll take to break." Shivers coursed down her spine, but Hay Lin had no time to wonder at the prince's words as the world went dark and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It was dark when Hay Lin finally stirred. Her entire body ached horribly, as if she had just been run over by the Heatherfield Institute marching band.

"What happened?" She croaked, rubbing her eyes sluggishly and attempting to sit up. Her throat was so dry it felt as if it she had been laying in a desert for a couple days. It slowly dawned on Hay Lin that she was lying in a lavish bed she did not recognize and that she was completely stark naked. With an "eep!" Hay Lin clutched desperately at the silky blue sheets to cover her bare form, the soft fabic whispering over her body as she tried to cover as much as her nakedness as she possibly could. The spur of movement caused her body to ache with soreness, but at least she didn't feel so vulnerable. It was that moment that she noticed she was still in her guardian form… Minus the clothing. Her poor wings ached and drooped with exhaustion, Hay Lin knew she wouldn't be able to fly anytime soon.

Hay Lin struggled to rouse her mind to make sensible thoughts, to try and piece together where she was and why the hell she was naked and felt as if Blunk had used her as a personal trampoline. Briefly the short ambush attempt flashed through her memories, and she slowly pieced the glimpses together. It had gone wrong… and she had fallen… and then what?

"It's good to see you up air guardian." Hay Lin nearly dropped the sheet in surprise as a small girl stepped forth from behind the gossamer curtains that surrounded the lavish bed.

"Miranda?" Hay Lin gasped, clutching the sheets to her chest tightly. A horrible feeling formed in the pit of the air guardian's stomach as Miranda offered her a cold smile.

"I'm flattered you remember me air guardian." Miranda drew back the sheer curtains, making Hay Lin feel incredibly nervous as the spider girl drew closer. Despite Miranda's innocent appearance, Hay Lin very well knew the danger of the spider's capabilities.

"Why," Hay Lin struggled to find her voice as she swallowed her growing dread. "Why am I naked?" Miranda cocked her head to the side, her teal eyes trailing over the air guardian's lithe frame that was barely covered with the silky sheet. Hay Lin blushed and held the sheets against her frame as tightly as possible.

"Your injuries were quite extensive, and your uniform was stained with dirt and blood. It's behind the screen over there," Miranda indicated the small changing screen, where Hay Lin could see her teal and purple outfit hanging. Hay Lin had no time to even process Miranda's words, or the possibility of what had happened to the other guardians before Miranda was speaking again.

"Put it on, the Prince Phobos has summoned you to the throne room." Miranda indicated the guardian uniform before heading towards the large doorway, and Hay Lin could see two hulking guards open it for the tiny girl. The air guardian felt pinned as Miranda turned back, her teal eyes glanced to the windows, which Hay Lin had not realized—were barred.

"Do not try to escape air guardian. I'll enjoy clipping those pretty wings of yours should you attempt." Miranda warned with a chilling smile. Hay Lin shuddered in revulsion at the macabre thought as the double doors closed with an impending sense of finality. Hay Lin's head was spun as she tried to grasp what exactly had happened and how she had ended up in Phobos's palace. The last thing she remembered was sending the message and then the fall… Pain, a lot of pain and that infuriating smirk Phobos had worn as he taunted her.

Fear coursed through her body in an overwhelmingly violent wave, and her thoughts became irrational as the fear threatened to overtake her, but Hay Lin took a calm breath, trying to keep her head. If she lost her rational thoughts now, it wouldn't help her in the long run. The only thing she could conclude at the moment was that she was indeed a prisoner, judging by the guards stationed at the doors and the bars on the windows. The air guardian was unsure of how long she had been out of conscious, but it appeared night had fallen over Meridian. There was no other way to find out why Phobos had captured her, other than to go hear it from the horse's mouth itself.

The fabric whispered as Hay Lin slid off the luxurious bedspread, still holding her meager coverage around her slim frame as she walked over to the changing screen. Her guardian outfit hung neatly on its frame, and appeared to have been cleaned and repaired. Hay Lin knew there was nothing she could do right now, other then save what was left of her dignity. She would have to be careful and look for the first opportunity to escape unharmed… But Miranda's threat still rang in her ears.

Hay Lin knew better than to believe it had been a hollow utterance.

There was a knock at the door and the two hulking guards entered, their large forms taking up nearly the entire width of the double doors. Hay Lin shied away behind the screen, but the two guards did not approach any further.

"You're keeping his highness waiting, guardian." One of the guards said gruffly.

"His highness can wait just one more minute." Hay Lin muttered under her breath, pulling her clothes over her head and quickly adjusting the loincloth like portion of her outfit. She stepped from behind the screen and the guards easily fell in step on each side of her.

Phobos's castle was just as horribly depressing as usual. The gothic architecture and the dim lighting cast frightening shadows that stretched across the corridors. The only lighting came from the glowing green and purple crystals that seemed to grow directly from fissures in the ceiling, casting an eerie glow across their forms. The paintings, while appearing normal at first glance, twisted into terrifying portraits of monsters. Irma always joked about how Phobos really needed to reconsider his choice of interior decorator. This thought briefly cheered Hay Lin, but was just as quickly replaced with a sense of horrid worry for the fate of her friends.

Their footsteps echoed in the expanse of the tall corridors as they marched Hay Lin silently down many stairs and halls until they reached a particularly grand looking doorway. There were two other guards stationed at the doors. With a nod, the two guards opened the heavy throne room doors, revealing the gothic expanse of Phobos's throne. It would have been impressive in it's elaborate carvings in the columns and the high arched ceilings, had it not been for the rather tacky large throne at the far end.

"Show respect to his highness." The guard on her right snapped, before pushing Hay Lin forward into the throne room. The guards did not follow and closed the door behind her with a foreboding thud that echoed in the large throne room.

"Come forward, air guardian." Phobos's honeyed voice echoed in the large room. Hay Lin grit her teeth, but grudgingly obeyed. As of this point, she didn't know what else she could do. The air guardian deliberately dawdled as she walked closer to the garish throne, defying the Prince as best she could at the time, while simultaneously searching for a way to escape. Perhaps she could make a break for it? If it was just Phobos, she could hopefully surprise him and try to escape. Her body was aching with tiredness, but Hay Lin's hope died when she could see Cedric slinking around the outermost pillars. Cedric smirked evilly, as if he had read her thoughts. There was no way she would be able to take on both of these men at the same time.

"Welcome to my humble abode air guardian." Phobos greeted lazily, his blue gray eyes hard as he regarded her as she came to halt in front of his raised throne.

"What do you want Phobos?" Hay Lin asked bitingly, skipping any false pleasantries or small talk.

"My, my… Do they not teach you manners on earth?" The prince feigned surprise, as he peered down at her. Hay Lin glared up at Phobos defiantly, refusing to say another word until he answered her question. Phobos chose not to acknowledge Hay Lin's words and instead his gaze swept over her like languidly, taking in every inch of her body.

"Your costumes leave little to the imagination," Hay Lin flushed as the prince's gaze swept down her body, lingering on the long slit in her skirt that revealed her long, creamy legs, "but I suppose I am not complaining."

"What do you want Phobos? Why am I here?" Hay Lin's face was aflame, but she stubbornly refused to back down.

"And here I thought after all this time, you would like to have a nice chat to catch up, air guardian. I must say I am disappointed." Phobos drawled, his eyes never leaving her form. "Would you believe I simply was worried for your well being after your rather unfortunate tumble from the sky?"

"That you caused!" Hay Lin snapped, losing her patience with the prince. The prince's eyes flashed, the humor gone from his eyes as he regarded her coldly.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, air guardian." His voice was calm, but held an edge to it of which Hay Lin decidedly noted, but proceeded to ignore.

"Or what Phobos? You'll take another failed attempt at exterminating the guardians? Or even another stint at taking the Heart of Kandrakar and failing at that too?" It was Cedric who ceased her verbal tear at Phobos with a sharp tug to her wings. Hay Lin gasped in pain as it felt as if all the air had been knocked from her lungs; her knees gave out from the shock of the sudden pain that raced through her like wildfire in her veins.

"You will show the prince the proper respect you lowly human." Lord Cedric hissed in the way that only he could, his snakelike tongue flicked against her cheek and sent unpleasant shudders down her spine. Hot tears formed in the corners of Hay Lin's eyes as she tried to gasp and regain her breath, Cedric still had her wings in an uncomfortable grip.

"Enough Cedric." Phobos commanded from the throne, his eyes once again hard. Cedric bowed shortly, and released Hay Lin, though not without a final flick of his tongue over her cheek. She shuddered again as the air guardian coughed and gasped desperately, the pain that had raced through her now a dull throbbing sensation.

"The air guardian has failed to grasp her current situation." Phobos smirked as Hay Lin glared up at him hatefully, trying not to move her poor wings.

"And what would that be Phobos?" Hay Lin asked hoarsely, though her tone was sharp.

"Come look and see, air guardian." Phobos's smirk only widened as he beckoned to Hay Lin to come towards him on his raised throne. Hay Lin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but with a not to subtle nudge from Cedric, she could see no other choice. Her limbs trembled as she made her way up the stairs and to Phobos. She couldn't help but feel as if she was making her way towards impending doom the closer she got to the prince. There was an orb now hovering in front of Phobos, its soft glow made the prince's eyes eerily blue-green in the light.

"Tell me, air guardian, what do you see?" Hay Lin glanced towards the orb, and felt dread form in the pit of her stomach immediately. She opened her mouth, but was unable to form words and instead closed her mouth.

"I asked you a question, air guardian." Phobos stated again, looking very much as if he was a cat who had swallowed a particularly fat mouse.

"My parents." Hay Lin whispered to herself. "I see my parents." She repeated curtly, her gaze turning back to the prince momentarily.

"Yes, very good." Phobos acknowledged happily, leaning back in his throne to regard her. "What a good looking business your parents run… The Silver Dragon, isn't it? How quaint." Hay Lin's mouth was dry as she nodded, unable to say anything in fear that she might be sick.

"You guardians have gotten rather careless in these years, it was so easy to find your family that it's rather laughable!" Phobos chuckled darkly, and Hay Lin could hear Cedric join in.

"Do you now understand the position you are in?" Phobos stopped laughing abruptly, his voice dangerous and low as he stared at her, his sharp eyes watching her face for any movement. Hay Lin said nothing. She couldn't say anything.

"Well, allow me spell it out for you Hay Lin." She started at the use of her name, looking up into Phobos's eyes. This was a mistake as Hay Lin now felt trapped under the prince's harsh gaze, and she could do nothing but listen to him in dread and worry for her parents.

"You are a prisoner here in my humble abode. You will do as I say at all times and you shall not make a peep about it or it would be rather unfortunate for your lovely family to be… disposed of." Hay Lin's eyes widened fearfully, a chill spreading down her spine. "This will be your only warning. When I tell you to do something, you will do _anything _I ask of you." Phobos's eyes trailed up and down her lithe form once more, lingering on her breasts and legs.

"What…" Hay Lin struggled to find her voice, her eyes now transfixed back on her two, innocent parents who were preparing for the lunch rush. They were talking and laughing in the kitchen with the chefs as they prepared their stations. "What happened to the other guardians?" Hay Lin was terrified of the answer.

"I was hoping you would ask." Phobos said delightedly, his smirk widening. The scene in the orb dissolved, and suddenly Hay Lin could see Will in the scene. Specifically, she could see a very disheveled, harried looking Will appear to be searching frantically.

"You needn't worry about a rescue," Phobos explained at Hay Lin's stricken appearance. "I have them running all over the realm looking for you, but they've yet to catch Cedric, who has reportedly taken you into the secret hold in the mountains." Both men laughed coldly once more, and Hay Lin stared at Will for a moment longer, before turning to them.

"They won't be fooled for long! They'll find me at your palace and come to rescue me, if I don't manage to find a way to escape first." Hay Lin said defiantly, her voice stronger than she felt.

"But are we at the palace?" Phobos countered, that damning smirk never left his face. Hay Lin's brief feelings of hope were quelled by the doubt in her own mind. Phobos was very capable of strong cosmetic magic, even Elyon had been fooled by the appearance of the castle when she first came to Meridian, thinking it had been beautiful and full of life instead of the deadened reality. The flicker of doubt was all Phobos really needed to crush Hay Lin's last hope.

"It looks like you're all alone air guardian, there's no one here to help you." Hay Lin's eyes widened, but she made a mad lunge for Phobos, trying to punch, kick, and bite anything she could get her hands or teeth on. She knew it was foolish, but Hay Lin was panicked and therefore was thinking irrationally. Before she was even able to connect, a newly transformed Cedric grabbed her roughly around the middle and ceased her attempt.

"Take her to her room Cedric, give her time to be alone and see how she likes it." Phobos ordered, staring after Hay Lin and Cedric as the giant snake hauled the air guardian towards the door of the throne room. Hay Lin still attempted to fight her way from Cedric's grasp, but the snake only laughed at her.

"Don't be distressed, air guardian." Phobos called from the throne, "I'll be calling upon you before too long." Hay Lin felt an electric shiver course through her body; Phobos's laughter rang in her ears as the doors of the throne room shut with a horrible sense of dread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Hay Lin stared in disbelief at the dress the maids had lain out for her. It was an entrancing color of gray, like the color of the sky darkening before a storm. She trailed her fingers down the dress, the fabric was impossibly silky, so soft and light to the touch it was like touching a cloud. A part of her was astounded at the quality of the fabric and the make of the dress—having made clothes; she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. This feeling didn't last long however, as Hay Lin realized this was neither the time nor the place to be jealous of fashion. It was beautiful, to be sure, but it made her boil with rage.

"I won't wear that!" Hay Lin exclaimed angrily, pointing to the offending article of clothing. The blond maid clucked her tongue as if a mother about to scold her child.

"Shall I inform Prince Phobos of your discontent? After all, it was he who commissioned this beautiful dress for you, air guardian." The maid's cold brown eyes flashed dangerously. "Your poor parents will be ever so frightened when his highness sends someone to dispose of them." Hay Lin froze, her eyes wide in fear.

"No!" She blurted, hating the slow, smug smirk that spread across the maid's lips in triumph. "Please, I'll wear it." Hay Lin assured her in a defeated tone. The two maids wordlessly prepared the changing screen, allowing Hay Lin a little modesty as the brunette maid handed her possibly the smallest scrap of clothing the air guardian had ever seen. Hay Lin glared at the thong that she held in her hands. It was black, lacey and barely consisted of any cloth. Still worried about the maid's prior threat, Hay Lin said nothing as she slid the thong on. It was as she was standing partially nude when Hay Lin realized the maids had not given her a bra.

"Um," Hay Lin began nervously, "I think you forgot to hand me the bra." The maids didn't say a thing until they handed Hay Lin the beautiful dress over the screen. "Just put the dress on air guardian." Hay Lin glanced at the dress one more time before she complied. She did not want to give them any more leverage they already had and the maids were more than happy to use the threat of her parents against her, as they had demonstrated numerous times.

Hay Lin wasn't quite sure of how long it had been since her capture. The days seemed to drag on endlessly and the twilight of her window never seemed to change to darker or lighter, so she was unable to tell if it was day or night. Phobos had not bothered her again until now. Tonight was a ball supposedly held in her honor, though Hay Lin was smart enough to realize it was simply a façade to parade his conquest in front of guests. She was basically going to be the equivalent of an animal on parade and the thought made her angry. But as quick as that anger came, Hay Lin knew she had to let it go for the sake of her parents. She was at Phobos' complete control, whether she liked it or not.

"You look ravishing, air guardian." Phobos greeted silkily a short time later, his darkened gaze swept over her form calculatingly taking in the details of the slinky silver dress. "You'll make a fine escort to show off." She flushed, though she held his gaze strongly. Her defiance only seemed to amuse Phobos, as he stood from his study and was in front of Hay Lin in two long strides. Though the prince was uncomfortably close, Hay Lin acted confident though she felt like jelly on the inside and stood her ground. She had never realized how tall he was compared to her willowy frame. She had always believed Cornelia was tall, but Phobos must have been at least a head taller than the earth guardian. The prince's eyes held her own gaze with a sensual sort of intensity that made Hay Lin shiver. He reached up slowly, almost as if trying not to startle her and touched her cheek. It felt like electricity bloomed under his touch as he trailed his finger tenderly but firmly down her cheeks and cupping her chin. Hay Lin could not deny that Phobos was incredibly handsome. She would have even called him beautiful, which seemed to be a more suitable word for his inhumanly handsome features. Those blue grey eyes trailed languidly down her form once more, making Hay Lin feel completely bare as his gaze lingered on her chest before going down, then up back onto her gaze. Hay Lin already felt naked without anything underneath but the flimsy black lace thong, but Phobos's intense gaze made her feel as if he'd stripped away any remnants of modesty she had left. Her nipples were clearly visible through the silky fabric in the chill of the palace and only proceeded to harden further as she quivered.

"Prince Phobos," Lord Cedric cleared his throat from the doorway of the study and Hay Lin all but sprang away from Phobos, her heart beating fast and her mouth dry.

"You're to be announced in less than two minutes." Cedric gracefully raised an eyebrow at her less than subtle movement, but Hay Lin was relieved for the interruption. It proved to be only a brief reprieve from the prince as she was led into the foyer outside the ballroom. Lord Cedric left them, presumably to go and let the announcer know they were ready. Though slightly flustered from the unexpected moment with Phobos, Hay Lin's well-trained eye still sought an avenue for escape as for a brief moment; it was just her and Phobos. Cedric had left them alone now; did she dare risk an escape?

Before she could even begin to form a plan Phobos turned to Hay Lin once more, this time he trailed his fingers tauntingly down her collarbone and alarmingly close to her chest. Hay Lin's breath hitched and she looked away, unsure of what the prince was going to do.

"If you make a fuss, you'll be punished later." Phobos breathed against her ear. Hay Lin had no time to respond or even think because the grand doors opened and they were announced to the entire ballroom. With an ease that surprised even her, Phobos slipped his arm around her waist as they entered the ballroom. As they came to the top of the stairs, her surprise turned into a squeak of embarrassment as Phobos's hand slid down from her lower back to firmly grasp her ass in a decidedly lewd fashion.

"His highness, Prince Phobos, escorting air guardian Hay Lin." The announcer's voice rang out.

Despite her extreme embarrassment, the prince made no notion of removing his hand any time soon. The entire ballroom turned to curtsey or bow their way, the attendees craning their necks to see Phobos's prize. Hay Lin expected Phobos to relinquish his hold. Instead, Phobos gave her a warning glance and adjusted his hand so that it was more firmly gripping her cheek, his fingers feathering lightly against her vagina. His look clearly stated that should Hay Lin make another noise, she would receive that punishment. The air guardian was rigid, trying not to move or make a noise at his new position. It was incredibly uncomfortable, because she could feel his fingers, hot and digging into her ass and his firm grip had his fingers ghosting dangerous close to her vagina. If this was not his idea of punishment, touching her in front of so many people as they glided down the stairs, Hay Lin didn't want to know what Phobos had in mind for a real punishment and she didn't intend to find out.

Hay Lin was unsure how long they moved about the ballroom, but to her horror Phobos never once removed his hand from her backside even as they glided smoothly around and talked to the various guests of the ball. Who these people were, Hay Lin would never know as she felt incredibly lightheaded from the myriad of sensations that she was currently experiencing. She had never before been touched in such a confident, or decidedly public fashion before. It was shameful and yet exciting at the same time. Surely they could see Phobos' hand wandering over her ass, but yet no one said anything or even acknowledged it. And it was impossible for Hay Lin to focus on anything being said. Though, after the initial introductions, the guests seemed more than happy to ignore her and talk to Phobos. At first there had been shame that had threatened to overwhelm her, though the shame had rather been overwhelmed by the pleasure soon after Phobos started to casually massage her ass, sliding wantonly closer and closer to her slit.

Her head felt like it was up in the clouds and her face felt so warm she was sure her cheeks must have been on fire. But the hotness had since spread all over her body and soon Hay Lin found herself trying to squirm to get Phobos' fingers more firmly towards the area begging to be touched. He glanced at her from the side, his gaze smoothly sliding over tauntingly, as if sensing what she wanted. It was this taunting look that snapped Hay Lin out of it, realizing what she was doing. Hay Lin stammered a half assed excuse about needing some water to get away from the prince.

Hay Lin walked as calmly as she could to the refreshments area, though her entire body felt hot and there was a tightening pressure that begged release between her legs. As she walked to the refreshments Hay Lin felt as if every one in the room could sense her arousal. Their inhuman dark eyes followed her as she walked, and in response that heated feeling in her body seemed to grow. Her nipples ached and were visible through the silky material of her dress. It had been so long since Hay Lin had taken someone to bed, but this was ridiculous. She grabbed a cup of water from a server and downed it like a shot. She would not fall for his mind games, no matter how long it continued or what he did. The guardians would find her soon, they _had _to.

The cool water felt good and it seemed to clear Hay Lin's head, just in time for Phobos to smoothly come by and practically snatch her away. She dropped her cup in surprise but Phobos slipped his arm around her waist and began to lead her away, his fingers possessively gripping her hip as he pulled her into his side. A shiver of unease fluttered through Hay Lin as Phobos led her towards one of the back doors of the ballroom. An attendant opened the door wordlessly, and Phobos practically threw Hay Lin through it. The door clicked ominously shut as Hay Lin stumbled into the wall, trying to regain her balance.

Hay Lin gasped as Phobos pulled her into him as he backed her against the wall, grinding his hips flush with her own. She looked up at him in shock and defiance when she felt the hot, pulsing outline of his cock against her stomach. Fire pooled in her lower abdomen, but Hay Lin tried to push her off of him. Her defiance only seemed to invigorate him, and Phobos released her hips to teasingly grab her hair, pulling it just hard enough to illicit a bit of pain. Hay Lin's next thought was to physically strike him, so she raised her hand, but Phobos just caught it with his other hand and easily pinned it against the stonewall. For a moment they stood there, Hay Lin's breasts heaving against his broad chest, and she watched as a slow, sweet but wicked smile curled over his lips.

"I warned you, air guardian." Phobos' breath tickled her neck as he nipped and feathered barely there kisses along her collarbone and neck. Hay Lin hissed in pain and pleasure as he bit along her neck, pulling the skin gently, but firmly taut. Hay Lin struggled against him, trying to turn her face away.

"What are you talking about?" Hay Lin snapped, though it came out as more of a lusty gasp.

"I told you at the beginning of the evening to not make a fuss." Phobos amusedly drank in her defiance, his blue grey eyes seared with lust. Hay Lin took a deep breath, the air building in her lungs to release a blast of air to get Phobos off of her.

Phobos roughly grabbed her chin and forced her lips to his own. It was painful for a moment; his grip was rough and her lips felt bruised with how hard he had smashed his lips to her own. She could feel his cock pressing against her and she could feel her traitorous body respond. Pleasure coursed through her as Phobos ground himself against her in a rhythmic motion as he continued his crushing kiss. His long elegant fingers trailed tortuously slow down her shoulders, brushing her collarbone and finally down to cup her breast. Hay Lin arched her back, aching to feel more. He released her hair for a moment only to tangle his fingers further into her dark locks, holding her so close to him Hay Lin was sure she would burst. She needed more. She needed the fire that grew in her abdomen. Anything to ease the ache of pleasure that tore through her.

Phobos drew away from her lips, leaving Hay Lin to look at him through heavy lidded eyes. Their ragged breaths were the only sound heard in the empty hall; even the music from the ballroom could not be heard. It was just the two of them. Phobos pressed his forehead against Hay Lin's, his eyes pouring into her own. She was trapped in his eyes, his intense gaze made her heart nearly jump from her chest. Phobos' next words nearly made her a trembling mess.

"It's time for your punishment, Hay Lin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four **

Phobos' piercing gaze pinned Hay Lin to the wall, the heated look in his hooded eyes making her body respond in ways that she thought incapable with just a look. His scent was invading her senses, the dark, earthy scent offsetting his intense gaze.

Phobos closed the distance between them, his lips meeting her own in a lingering kiss. It was a welcome reprieve from the brutal kisses that had tore through Hay Lin. It was if she was melting in his arms as he tentatively kissed her gently, perhaps as if he had never done such a gentle kiss. He took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked teasingly. His lips massaged her own in a gentle, but firm way as his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her own. Part of Hay Lin was screaming at her to bite his fucking tongue off, but the traitorous part of her was thinking how nice it was to be so thoroughly kissed. Gently, but with a firmness that Hay Lin could not help but give in to, he trailed his tongue around just the inside of her lips. She was too concerned with the feel of a hardening cock pressed against her, and the wandering of his hands to care at the moment. Hay Lin was not a wanton woman, but in her short life she had no man who had who had succeeded in making her burn with this intense _need. _The way his fingers ghosted over her flesh left her skin tingling and the fingers entangled in her hair sent electricity down her spine. She found herself unconsciously leaning into that touch, though Hay Lin knew it was so wrong.

It was when Phobos began to disrobe that Hay Lin seemed to come to her senses.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hay Lin's mind kicked into overdrive. She was currently kissing and being groped by Prince Phobos. _Prince Phobos. _The evil, conniving bastard they'd spent so many hard years fighting against. Phobos was undeterred by Hay Lin's hesitation, and watched her as he untangled his hand from her hair and moved it to cup her other breast.

"Stop!" Hay Lin snapped, trying to disentangle herself from the prince. She gave him a rough shove, trying to put as much space between her and Phobos. Phobos grunted, but he held firm and instead roughly slammed her against the wall. Pain burst through the pleasure, and Hay Lin gave a strangled yelp as Phobos gripped her neck, pressing against her windpipe so that she could barely breathe.

"Why don't we get something straight, air guardian." Phobos drawled, pressing harder on Hay Lin's neck. "I will show you one more kindness and remind you again of your precarious situation. So if I want to do this," Phobos pinched Hay Lin's nipple just hard enough to cause pain, "or even this," Phobos released her now swollen nipple and hiked up her dress to reveal her racy thong and stroked the lips of her vagina. "Then I will do so. Unless you want to see your parents dead… Do we have an understanding?" Phobos asked with an air of casualty as if he was merely asking about the weather. He released her neck just as Hay Lin was beginning to turn a bluish shade. Hay Lin coughed violently, her lungs greedily trying to suck in the air it so needed.

"Answer me, air guardian." Phobos said in a steely voice.

"Yes." Hay Lin managed to choke as she sank to the floor. Tears of pain pooled in the corners of her eyes, but she barely had time to recover.

"Get up." Phobos ordered. Hay Lin trembled, but managed to climb to her feet. The prince grabbed her arm and dragged her through the halls. All Hay Lin could hear was the blood pounding in her ears as she tried to keep a calm head. A terrible sense of foreboding was threatening to overwhelm her, but Hay Lin knew if she disobeyed Phobos he would not hesitate to murder her mom and dad.

They were in his study again, and Phobos didn't even bother closing the study door before dragged her to behind his desk and shoved her over the surface of the desk, facing the door. Hay Lin whimpered in pain as he pushed her head down, pressing himself against her and leaning down to her ear. The desk pressed painfully into her hips, and her ass lewdly pressed against Phobos. She felt totally exposed.

"I am going to fuck you, air guardian." Hay Lin's heart pounded in her ears as he stepped away from her. Hay Lin could hear Phobos unhurriedly stripping away his robes and nearly let out a sob. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, Hay Lin was beginning to feel slightly hazy. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't about to be fucked by Phobos, the bastard they had been fighting for many years. She wasn't going to let this happen. She could hear the whisper of fabric as it fell to the floor, but she dared not look.

"You've teased me long enough, air guardian." Phobos purred from behind her stroking the length of his cock leisurely as he admired the view. His voice was slick with lust. He was enjoying taunting her. Hay Lin desperately tried to think of a way to dissuade him. But nothing, no matter how fantastic she could imagine did not get her out of this situation.

"Please don't do this." Hay Lin whispered tearfully, her whole body trembling. If she hadn't been positioned atop the desk, she would have surely been a puddle on the floor right now. It hadn't quite been the strong words she had been looking for, but it was the only thing she managed to say. Phobos laughed coldly.

"I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time… and then you practically presented yourself on a platter!" Hay Lin screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop any tears as Phobos lifted the hem of her dress and tossed it upwards onto her back. He pressed himself against her ass once more and she could feel the precome that leaked from the tip of his swollen cock against the back of her thigh.

"Please don't." Hay Lin gasped as Phobos pulled her thong aside impatiently. The warm head of his cock sliding against her entrancesent a horrible shiver down her spine. Phobos didn't acknowledge her pleas and instead took great pleasure in slowly rubbing the head of his cock languidly up and down her slit, savoring the way her juices leaked onto him.

"You're such a naughty girl. So wet… I bet you were waiting for this all night." Phobos taunted, pulling the air guardian's long hair teasingly. He could feel her tremble beneath him as she knew what was coming next.

Phobos grabbed Hay Lin's hips and with a powerful, painful thrust he was buried inside of her. Hay Lin screamed. She hadn't been prepared for Phobos to enter her so suddenly. Never had she felt such immediate fullness, or such pain. He let out a groan of pleasure, finally feeling Hay Lin around him as he sank even deeper into her. The air guardian was so petite; he'd been worried he would break her. But even as Hay Lin sobbed below him Phobos found he relished the look and feel of her. This was what he had been waiting for, for so long! Phobos enjoyed watching the full length of his cock disappear inside her, and allowed the air guardian a precious moment to adjust to the size of him before he dug his fingers into her hips and began slamming his cock into her. Hay Lin cried out in renewed pain as Phobos began to fuck her at a steady and brutal pace. He was relentless and unconcerned about her pain; the only sounds that filled the room were her own cries and the wet sounds of her own traitorous body taking him in.

"Please Phobos, please." Hay Lin choked, tears stinging at her eyes. The pleasure that raced through her body made her head swim. How had she let this happen? How would she ever be able to look at the other guardians again?

"Please what?" Phobos asked heatedly, never breaking the rhythm in which his cock drove into her. Before she could answer Phobos pulled at her hair, forcing her to lift her upper body from the table to stop the pain. With a sharp jerk Phobos tore the upper half of the once beautiful dress and the fabric easily gave way to reveal Hay Lin's breasts. She tried to save what was left of her dignity, but Phobos wouldn't even allow her that as he continued to ravish her. The wet, slapping rhythm continued as Phobos released her hair and instead dedicated both hands to feeling those small, pert breasts he had been admiring all evening. Though she was small, Phobos rather enjoyed the way her breasts seemed to fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. Even more did he enjoy the way they bounced as he fucked her. Her nipples were small and petite, as the rest of her was. Phobos gave her pink, barely dark nipples a flick and was rewarded with a moan. Perhaps she would be clearer in what she was asking next time, but Phobos was savoring the sobs of both despair and pleasure that he was able to elicit from her. He knew very well she was trying to beg him to stop, but it was an intoxicating sensation to see his cock disappear into the guardian's slight frame.

"Prince Phobos, your guests are wondering where you have wandered off to." Hay Lin turned her head so fast she nearly collided with Phobos' head. Lord Cedric was standing leisurely by the doorway, seemingly enjoying the view. Hay Lin was mortified. She hadn't even seen him there! Phobos didn't break his pace as he drove his hips against Hay Lin and looked up at Cedric. If anything, it seemed to make his cock swell even more to see Cedric watching Hay Lin's breasts bounce as he fucked her right in front of him.

"Let me go!" Hay Lin cried, trying to fight against Phobos once more. Phobos simply sighed and moved one hand from fondling her breasts to cover her mouth, though he did not break his rhythm.

"I suppose I should head back to the ball, are there still any people there?" Phobos asked, ignoring the stifled protests coming from Hay Lin. He was so close; he wasn't just going to stop now. The tightness around his cock was unbelievable. This was something he could easily become addicted to. Maybe he would have to keep the air guardian for longer than he had planned.

Hay Lin attempted to pry at Phobos' hand that covered her mouth, her stifled moans were deafeningly loud in the quite study, only more so because she could feel Cedric watching her with great interest. She could feel her cheeks burn in shame and yet another foreign feeling that was building inside of her. Her nipples tingled just a little more when she felt Cedric's gaze on her breasts and excitement flushed through her. Never had she been watched when having sex, it was both a thrilling and yet horrifying situation to realize that she rather enjoyed having someone watch her being fucked. Too bad she was being fucked by a sworn enemy, and being watched by his snake henchman.

"There are only a few guests that linger, Prince Phobos." Cedric explained, his eyes never leaving Hay Lin. Phobos sighed and slapped Hay Lin's ass hard enough to leave a red mark and earning a startled squeak from her.

"Fine, I'll only be a moment." Cedric bowed out as Phobos' rhythm became even more brutal. Hay Lin had never been fucked so hard in her life. She didn't want to give Phobos the satisfaction of hearing her moan, but they slipped past her lips the harder he fucked her.

His breaths were coming out in ragged gasps and Hay Lin knew he must be getting close.

"Are you ready, air guardian?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear. His hand was still over her mouth and so all Hay Lin could do was squirm and make muffled noises.

"Take it." Phobos said, pushing Hay Lin roughly down on the desk and pumping his hips deeply as he came into her. Hay Lin sobbed as she felt the hot liquid pour into her. For a moment, they were still. Her chest heaved with sobs that were threatening to break out, disbelief and numbness sinking in that she had allowed this to happen. Phobos admired the view of the now sobbing air guardian, before pulling out of her. His cock glistened with the mixture of her juices and his as he stepped away from Hay Lin. Her sobs were the only sound in the study as Phobos put his robes back on silently.

"Until next time, air guardian." Phobos smirked at the doorway, before leaving Hay Lin alone and seemingly broken on the desk.

. . . .

It was a bruised and exhausted team of guardians that arrived back in Heatherfield. The sun was sinking into the horizon as they exhaustedly staggered home, silent and despaired.

Will appeared as if she had not slept in a month, the dark circles under her eyes deeply contrasted the paleness of her skin.

"Okay, so go home and get some rest. We'll start looking again tomorrow afternoon." Taranee said, her dark eyes studied the group worriedly. Irma looked even worse than Will. Her normally expressive teal eyes were downcast and her overall pallor was so pale it looked unhealthy. Taranee knew that none of them were a catch at the moment; having searched nearly a week straight for Hay Lin had not been a pleasant experience. But it was at Taranee's voice of reason that the guardians had finally come to their senses temporarily and retreated home. It would not do them any good to continue searching when they themselves were so dangerously exhausted.

Irma nodded curtly and turned away without saying goodbye. Though Irma knew it was wrong, she could not help but blame Will. Will had seen how terrible Hay Lin looked that day! Why hadn't she just sent her home? Then her best friend would not have been in the clutches of Phobos…

Irma angrily kicked a rock as she walked back to her home, promising to herself that no matter what, she would find Hay Lin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five **

"Irma. Irma wake up." Taranee shook the water guardian gently, not wanting to startle her friend.

"Hmmm what?" Irma said groggily, her teal eyes blinking slowly as she woke up.

"Class is over Irma, you slept through lab." Taranee explained, pushing her glasses up her nose subconsciously. Irma blinked a couple more times, glancing at the clock to confirm what Taranee had said.

"Oh… I'm sorry Taranee, I didn't mean to sleep through lab." Irma apologized, unable to stop herself from yawning. Taranee frowned at Irma's appearance. The water guardian looked as if she was dead on her feet, there were dark circles under her eyes and her normally glowing skin appeared pale.

"It's okay Irma. I know how worried you have been about Hay Lin." Taranee assured her as they walked towards their lockers, joining the now waning hallway traffic of the Heatherfield Institute. Most had already headed to the cafeteria or outside to enjoy their lunch period, leaving the hallways relatively deserted. Irma nodded wordlessly, her thoughts elsewhere as they walked down the hall. Despite the closeness of the guardians, Irma and Hay Lin were best friends and no one, except maybe Will, was feeling the hit as hard as Irma was. This morning when Taranee had seen Will, she looked just a little bit better than Irma. But Will was their leader and therefore had to hold it together as much as she could. Irma had not spoken more than four words to Will since Hay Lin had gone missing, and Taranee wanted to avoid a blow up between Irma and Will as much as they could.

"You should go home and try to get some sleep Irma, you don't look well." Taranee suggested softly as Irma placed her books in the locker. "And we won't be able to search as much if any of us fall ill." Taranee realized it was the wrong thing to say when Irma's eyes flashed angrily.

"You mean like how Hay Lin was ill when Will told her she had to come on the mission?" Irma snapped. Taranee sighed, this was exactly what she had been both expecting and wanting to avoid.

"That is not fair Irma, Will did not force Hay Lin to go that day, in the end it was Hay Lin's call. It could have happened to any of us. We don't even know why Phobos specifically targeted Hay Lin." Taranee explained in a smooth, calming voice. Irma seemed to simmer down with her words, enough to think rationally and watch her sharp tongue.

"I know." She snapped angrily, "I know." She repeated again, deflated. Taranee hugged Irma tightly, not knowing what else to do other than offer the comfort of a hug. It was such a scary situation. They had no leads as to where Hay Lin was and Phobos had not made any demands of them for her safe return. The silence of communication between Phobos and them was scarier than knowing where Hay Lin was and even the prospect of having to fight the evil prince and his snake henchman. They had fought time and time again, but this sudden silence from the prince was unnerving and Taranee had no idea what to make of it.

Taranee was drawn out her thoughts by the shaking of Irma's shoulders. She could hear the muffled sobs on her shoulder as Irma finally let her emotions out and Taranee held her tighter. They were drawing some strange looks from their classmates who passed by, but they didn't care.

"There you are." Cornelia stated exasperated. "I was looking… oh." She trailed off unsurely when she saw that Irma was crying.

"I am going to go home guys. I need to rest up before we go looking again tonight." Irma wiped her tears away from her cheeks quickly, embarrassed that she had cried at school. Taranee and Cornelia nodded and bid Irma goodbye for now, watching the water guardian go.

"She looks like crap." Cornelia commented bluntly. Taranee was about to scold Cornelia for her thoughtless comment, until she saw the worried look on Cornelia's face and realized that Cornelia was just as worried about Irma and Hay Lin as Taranee was.

"We'd better get to lunch Taranee, we've got to keep up our strength for tonight." The two girls headed off to grab lunch with Will, feeling more hopeful than they had in days.

Hay Lin woke up after a long rest, sore and achy. She lay there for a long moment, simply letting the memories from the last few days sink in. The unfamiliar silken sheets were a reminder of her being in a foreign bed. A mere prisoner in Phobos' castle and Phobos… The events of last night flooded back, leaving Hay Lin overwhelmed and dizzy. The thought of Phobos touching her like that and… Her eyes welled up momentarily as she thought about the brutal fucking that Phobos had given her last night. It was both the most horrifying and yet the most pleasurable experience Hay Lin had ever encountered, which in itself was terrifying.

Hay Lin had had fantasies before, of a partner taking her in role-play by force, but this was completely different. She had no control in this. Phobos had completely had her at his mercy and it was weirdly…. Exhilarating. Her past boyfriends and lovers had been so soft hearted when it came to anything remotely even suggestively forceful that Hay Lin had been reluctant to ask them about the forced fantasies. And yet, now she was living both her fantasy and a nightmare. She hated the feelings of pleasure that she had felt and loved it at the same time. It was a mortifying and exhilarating feeling.

"Get up, guardian." The maids from yesterday opened the sheer curtains around the luxurious bed with a firmness that Hay Lin knew she was better off not to question their command. With a slight grunt, Hay Lin managed to drag herself towards the edge of the bed and stand up with only a subtle wobble.

"Had fun last night did you?" The blonde haired maid smirked cruelly, spotting Hay Lin's unsteady legs. Hay Lin glared and flushed simultaneously in embarrassment, but the blonde maid ignored it and simply made the bed while her partner led Hay Lin to the closet once more, where the false wall slid open to reveal the luxurious bathing room behind it. A bath had already been drawn, which made Hay Lin perk up slightly. How had they drawn the bath? There was no other entrance to the room, which meant that there had to be another exit. Perhaps a secret passage way for the maids and servants to remain unseen? Hay Lin knew better than to display her sudden hope to these two girls, any sign of what she was thinking and they would go running off to Phobos.

"Get in." The brunette maid said curtly, practically tearing the sleeping garment off of Hay Lin and all but shoving her into the bathtub. Hay Lin didn't even have a moment to worry about her nudity before she hit got into the water. It was hot and perfect and was soothing to her sore muscles and aches. She tried to shield some of her naked body from the two maids, crossing her hands over her chest after she'd settled into the tub. But Hay Lin didn't have a moment to relax before the blonde maid dumped water unceremoniously over the air guardian, causing her to sputter and cough as she accidentally inhaled some water. It was too soon for Hay Lin's sore muscles when the maids practically hauled her out of the bath and towards the extensive closet.

The walk in closet was loaded with all sorts of dresses and women's finery. It was rather unnerving that Phobos simply had this entire collection sitting in his castle. Did he take female prisoners often enough that he was required to outfit them? Hay Lin nearly giggled at the thought of it being a secret passion of Phobos's –women's fashion! The air guardian caught the towel that the blonde maid had tossed to her, wrapping her lithe body quickly to cover the little modesty she had left. The brunette maid was rapidly searching through the dresses and other clothing, muttering to herself as she touched each dress. Finally, she pulled out a simple deep blue dress with a flourish.

"This will do for today." She announced, before throwing the dress over Hay Lin's head.

"H-hey!" Hay Lin dropped the towel and struggled to get her arms through the sleeves of the dress, consciously aware that she had not dawned any sort of bra once more.

"Don't you have any underwear in this place?" Hay Lin snapped, shivering slightly at the cool fabric on her skin.

The brunette maid smirked at the blonde. "Why bother with under garments when I know they will just be coming off of you?" She said slyly. Hay Lin shivered again, this time it was both from excitement and dread.

"Where are we going?" Hay Lin asked, trying to ignore the feeling of heat that was forming in her abdomen at the maid's implied meaning.

"Prince Phobos has summoned you to the throne room, air guardian." That was all the explanation Hay Lin got before they lead her out of the closet and out of her room.

The huge guards at the doorway to her lavish prison leered down at Hay Lin as the maids led her past them, making Hay Lin flush. She felt as if they could tell that she had no underwear on, how little it would take this dress to be ripped off of her and she would have nothing underneath. The castle seemed eerily silent compared to last night's ball and Hay Lin didn't peer at the castle's paintings too long, they were horrid and their eyes seemed to follow her as she moved. Soon, they were at the throne room once more, and the heat in Hay Lin seemed to grow even more as she stared at the doors. She was unsure of what Phobos wanted of her, though she may have had an idea.

The maids stood back as the guards opened the heavy throne room doors, the brunette spoke out into the room.

"My prince, we have brought the air guardian as requested." The brunette maid said smoothly, with a flawless curtsey that was mirrored by the blonde maid. Hay Lin simply stared ahead at Phobos, who watched her expectantly, as if he really expected her to curtsey or bow to him as well.

"Leave us." Phobos said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Yes my prince." The maids murmured, curtseying out of the throne room. The door closed behind them, leaving Hay Lin alone with the prince once more. For a long moment, they simply studied each other. Hay Lin was determined to stare a hole into Phobos' forehead as the Prince studied her leisurely. The air guardian had not always piqued his interest, but once she had… The air guardian was like a poison that had seeped into his mind that would not disperse. He had wanted her, and got her. Phobos had hoped that would be the end of it and that once he had her once, he would be satisfied. His plan had backfired and now the only thought that consumed him was making Hay Lin his again and again, as many times as it took until she was well and truly his. Just the thought of having her once more made Phobos harden as he relished the defiance on her features. He would have her again.

"It is customary that one at least greets their host." Phobos said languidly, his eyes never leaving her face as Hay Lin scowled.

"Hosts shouldn't have to kidnap their guests." Hay Lin stated sarcastically. "Now why did you have your lackies bring me here again?" She demanded, both fearing and wanting to hear his answer.

"In due time air guardian. Why don't you come closer?" Phobos invited her, though there was an undertone of authority in his voice. Hay Lin scanned the large columns that lined the throne room, searching for the customary lurking Cedric. When she saw that the snake henchman was nowhere to be seen, she approached cautiously. The closer Hay Lin got, the more the feeling of heat began to pool in her lower abdomen. She couldn't help but think of the powerful thrusts in which he had fucked her, or the way he had fucked her in such a public setting that Cedric had watched them. Hay Lin tried to chase those thoughts away as she came to a stop in front of Phobos' rather ridiculously grand throne.

"Come closer air guardian." He instructed again. Hay Lin certainly was not going to make this easy on him. She only took one step towards the prince, her breath hitched as his eyes flashed and Phobos growled softly at her cheekiness.

"Come to me." Phobos said strongly. Hay Lin hesitated for a moment, but remembered what exactly was at stake here. Phobos has already given her a last warning for her disobedience and a clear picture of what would happen should she disobey him again. Hay Lin took a deep breath and approached Phobos, each step of his tall throne made her feel exhilarated and yet on edge. Finally, she was at the top after what seemed like forever. For a moment, they simply drank each other in. Hay Lin found herself entranced by his intense gaze, she had never experienced such a smoldering look and his gaze seemed to pin her there.

Without warning, Phobos reached and grasp Hay Lin's wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. She landed ungracefully on his lap but had no time to recover as Phobos kissed her. His lips were soft and almost tentative at first, melding against Hay Lin's lips as if he had kissed her a hundred times before. Her body stiffened for a moment at the unexpected kiss, but then slowly melted into Phobos' unexpectedly gentle embrace. She was unsure of how long she stayed on his lap, lost in Phobos' scent and the gentle but passionate kisses he was now showering her with. Phobos ran his fingers through Hay Lin's still damp hair, pulling slightly at her hair, though not enough to hurt as he drew her closer. Hay Lin could feel the prince's already hardened cock underneath her, but was too lost the warm embrace to care. Phobos deepened the kiss, his tongue gentle passing her lips and seeking hers. As soon as their tongues met, the gentle and passionate feeling became different. Phobos groaned and gripped Hay Lin harder, his hands beginning to wander over her body. His hand ghosted her collarbone and slid lower, cupping her breast in his hand. He groaned again, his kisses becoming hard and dominate as he could feel her nipple harden beneath his palm. He moved his other hand from Hay Lin's hair and trailed it down her back and groped her ass lewdly. She could feel his cock jump below her and the heat that pulsed through his hardened cock made her grind herself against him ever so slightly.

It was all the movement that Phobos needed to go further. Hurriedly he pulled his robes aside, his cock sprang up, and from the engorged head a drop of precome glistened. Hay Lin moaned as Phobos bit her shoulder just enough to cause a mix of pain and pleasure, distracting her as he slipped her over his lap, her lack of underwear became apparent when he pressed the head of his cock to the lips of her pussy.

"Wait—" Hay Lin gasped, seemingly remembering what or rather, whom she was doing. But Phobos did not let her hesitate and instead pulled her down onto the head of his cock. Hay Lin's protests died before it reached her lips as she was practically impaled on the prince's cock. She could hear his heavy breathing as he sank once more into her, savoring the feeling of her tight pussy around him. Phobos grabbed Hay Lin's chin and forced her to turn her face so he could recapture her lips, immensely enjoying the way he could feel her tighten around him as he kissed her again. Hay Lin tried to squirm away from Phobos, but that only encourage him more as his hands once more found their way to her breasts. They didn't move for a long while as the prince reveled in the feel of her breasts in his hands, feeling them and flicking across her hardened nipples that were barely covered by the dress. Hay Lin moaned, her chest pushing forwards encouragingly to give Phobos better access to feel her. The willingness of this move was taken advantage of by Phobos, and as he groped her breasts with skilled hands he thrust deeply into her. Hay Lin whimpered against his lips, briefly breaking their contact as she gasp.

"Is this a bad time Prince Phobos?" That hated voice drawled, though his sharp reptilian eyes watched Hay Lin as she squirmed on Phobos' cock. Hay Lin was too shocked to do anything but Phobos held her still so she couldn't try to get away, trying to hide any modesty she may have left.

"Is the news you bring important?" Phobos demanded, momentarily ceasing his thrusts into the air guardian, and instead continued to flick her nipples with his fingertips, making her writhe in a sexy way atop of his cock.

"I suppose not so important that it can't wait until you've finished." Cedric said demurely, his eyes lingering on Hay Lin's lips and breasts. Hay Lin was so embarrassed, but glared up at the snake man defiantly even as Phobos' cock remained buried within her. The prince's next words sent shivers down her spine.

"Well then, if it can wait… I believe that the air guardian's mouth needs filling."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"_No sign of activity here girls_." Cornelia thought, sending her voice over the telepathic connection that Taranee had established before they had set out that evening. The guardians were combing over a one of Phobos' previously known areas of activity, where the underwater mine had once existed. It was cold and bitter work, but they were leaving no area unturned in their search for their missing friend. It had been many years since the underwater mine had caved in in their rescue of Caleb's father, and it appeared that it had indeed remained untouched since its collapse.

Cornelia shivered in her water bubble, she could feel Irma's powers radiating around her in the bubble that kept her alive so far beneath the water's surface, but it provided no warmth in the overwhelming darkness of the water's depths. It was eerie to see the remnants of the mine; there were countless dug out mine shafts that led into the endless darkness. The last time they had left here they had fought for their lives as the water crushed down around them in nothing but that rickety guard's shed.

Cornelia's sharp eyes scanned the remnants of the underwater mine, lingering on the black holes that were the depths of the mineshafts.

"_None here either." _Taranee's voice entered Cornelia's mind in that warm and gentle feeling.

"_Ditto." _Will's voice entered Cornelia's mind, it was a different feeling that washed over her mind, almost making the earth guardian feel full of energy. Each guardian felt like their element in a sense, it was comforting to feel their presence though Cornelia knew that they were not beside her. Taranee, Will and Cornelia had checked in, but there was a long pause, and no peep was no heard from the water guardian. Cornelia halted in her search and sighed. Cornelia had never been good at expressing her feelings and often came across as blunt and uncaring, but that was the furthest from the truth. Cornelia cared deeply for the other guardians, who had become her best friends and sisters. Though she had butted heads with the equally headstrong Irma, Cornelia loved Irma as one of her closest friends and to hear the normally chatty guardian silent was disconcerting.

"_Irma?" _Cornelia could feel Taranee's gentle and warm voice through their connection, seeking out the water guardian. Again there was no response. Cornelia would have been more worried, but their telepathic connection existed in more ways than just one. Though they could speak through the connection, Cornelia could sense each guardian's unique connection through Taranee. She could sense the coolness of Irma's connection, and had something actually happened to the water guardian, Cornelia would have no longer been safe in the air bubble that she swam in.

"_Irma." _Cornelia tried softly, beginning to swim back towards the meeting point. There was another long, drawn out pause.

"_I'm here." _Irma's voice waded through the connection, like a cool wall of water washing over her. It was not hard to miss the absolute misery in her voice. "_There's nothing here either." _Irma added, this time Cornelia could sense the anger in her voice.

A few more minutes of swimming and Cornelia could see the other guardians come into view as they zeroed in on their meeting point. She could easily see the distraught on Will and Taranee's face, but it was Irma's impassive face that really bothered her.

"Are we ready to head back up?" Will asked, her voice heavy with tiredness and dismay.

"We've searched down here, there's nothing more we can do here right now." Taranee sighed. "All we can do is go home, get a good sleep and regroup tomorrow. We could try a different location." The fire guardian explained. It was Cornelia who looked to Irma, waiting for the imminent explosion.

"Do you think Hay Lin is getting a good sleep?" Irma snapped angrily, her fierce teal eyes boring into Taranee. Taranee blinked owlishly, she was not used to Irma's volatile temper just yet. It seemed like Irma had been teetering on the edge for days, the tiredness and misery of Hay Lin's disappearance had finally reached her breaking point. Cornelia had been observing Irma and had figured it was only a matter of time, and it looked like it had finally arrived.

"Nothing we do _matters, _we aren't finding her!" Irma's voice was steadily rising. "Why haven't they sent a ransom? Why hasn't Phobos demanded the heart from Will?" Irma floated around her bubble angrily.

"Irma, we've been doing everything we can and the rebels are helping as much as they—" Will was cut off.

"Well it's their fault she is missing!" Irma shouted, tears in the corner of her eyes. The other guardians became uncomfortably silent. "It's your fault Will that Hay Lin was even on that mission, you're just as much to blame." The power was radiating off of Irma, and it became obvious to Cornelia that they had to do something to calm her down. She could feel her suddenly fragile air bubble shudder with Irma's power. Will wilted at Irma's accusations. Didn't Irma realize that the thought of Hay Lin's kidnapping was her fault? These were the thoughts she shouldered as leader of WITCH. Irma wasn't the only one missing a best friend. It wasn't fair that Irma was throwing Will's own personal doubts and fears about Hay Lin's kidnapping into her face, but she remained silent.

"Irma you need to get a grip." Cornelia finally broke the silence. Irma whirled around on Cornelia next, her teal eyes absolutely furious.

"Don't tell me to get a grip Cornelia!" Irma shouted, the tears falling freely down her cheeks now. "Don't tell me to get a grip when my best friend in the world is missing and I'm the only one who seems to care!" Irma was almost completely up in Cornelia's face. In a rare moment of true self-control, Cornelia took a deep breath before she responded. Her initial instinct was to yell and scream right back at Irma, but right now Cornelia knew what needed to be said and done.

_Slap! _Irma's reeled back slightly from the force of Cornelia's slap. It had been softened slightly from the bubble barrier Cornelia was still encased in, but it was still firm enough that it had completely shocked Irma.

"Irma. You need to get ahold of yourself, _now." _Cornelia said in a low tone, watching as Irma reached up with her hand, feeling the pink skin where Cornelia's palm had connected, her expression was completely flabbergasted. Cornelia was glad for that, as she had expected a slap across Irma's face could have gone from bad to worse immediately, but she had taken the chance anyways.

"You are not Hay Lin's only best friend. We are all in this together Irma and we are doing _everything _we can to find her. Exhausting yourself to this point will not help find Hay Lin and neither will yelling at your friends, your good friends, who are just as worried about her." Cornelia said calmly, looking at Irma searchingly. Irma still had her hand on her cheek where Cornelia had slapped her, but she was looking down, ashamed.

"Irma we are here for you and we are doing everything we can to try and find our friend. But we can't turn against each other." Cornelia said in a decidedly softer voice. Irma nodded, but remained silent for a long moment. Will and Taranee had been shocked by the slap that Cornelia had given Irma, but they had understood why she did it.

"I'm sorry Will." Irma finally said in a small voice, wiping the tears that still escaped down her cheeks with the heel of her hand. "I didn't mean that, any of that. I'm just so frustrated." The tears were falling freely as she talked now, despite trying to wipe them away. "I'm just so scared. What do they want with her? Why haven't they contacted us to try and ransom her? What if they've already done something to her?" Irma sobbed, her voice getting smaller and smaller. Will finally broke; she managed to join her bubble to Irma's and threw her arms around the sobbing water guardian.

"It's okay Irma. We will find Hay Lin." Will said fiercely, hugging Irma for all she was worth. "No matter what happens, we will find Hay Lin. I am sure that Phobos won't do anything to her, he's just trying to scare us." And just like that the remaining guardians were in the group hug.

….

Hay Lin tried to squirm away as Cedric disrobed in front of her, his figure lean and muscular and his cock already stood erect in the chilly air of the throne room. Had these two no shame with being naked in front of each other? Hay Lin glared up at Cedric despite still being impaled atop of Phobos' cock with the prince's hands still fondling her small breasts. Cedric simply finished disrobing, looking down at her with a disdainful smirk. Cedric's cock was impressive, it stood firmly in an upright slope, and Hay Lin couldn't help but study it. She so wanted to tell Cedric that she wouldn't take him into her mouth, but Hay Lin also knew that she was all out of warnings with Prince Phobos. If she didn't do it, would he really kill her parents? Hay Lin stared at the swollen, dark head of Cedric's cock and swallowed thickly. He was just as large as Phobos, how would she even take that in her mouth?

Cedric obviously made up that decision for her, because without a word he turned towards her and pushed his cock towards her mouth. The head was warm as it pushed against her firmly closed lips, insisting upon entrance into her mouth.

"Open up air guardian." Cedric instructed, pushing the head of his cock against her lips more firmly. Hay Lin kept her lips firmly closed still, trying not to inhale the smell of Cedric. Something about the smell of both Phobos and Cedric was intoxicating and the scent of the precum on the tip of his cock was so enticing. Hay Lin didn't have time to make up her mind, and Phobos simply took the moment to act and thrust deeply into her once more. Hay Lin gasped as the prince's cock buried deep inside her, her mouth opening just enough for Cedric to force himself into the warm chasm of her mouth.

Her jaw stretched painfully as Cedric's cock slid into her mouth and she adjusted to the girth of him. The snake henchman was not gentle as he forced his cock into her mouth, and the sudden movement had caught Hay Lin unprepared. Her teeth lightly grazed the shaft of Cedric's cock and he hissed.

"Do that again and I'll punish you." Cedric threatened. Hay Lin glared up at him, but nodded as best as she could even with him filling her mouth. Hay Lin took a tentative swipe with her tongue on the underside of Cedric's cock, feeling the heat of his arousal in her mouth made her head feel light as she took another lick.

Phobos grew impatient and began a steady rhythm of fucking her again, grabbing Hay Lin's hips and forcing her up and down on his cock. It was an awkward movement at first, Hay Lin had never been with more than one person at once during sex, and trying to get a rhythm of sucking off Cedric at the same time that Phobos thrust into her was difficult, but eventually it worked. She didn't know whose hands were where anymore. Hay Lin could feel someone grabbing her ass firmly, but the attention to her nipples was still there, flicking and pinching her nipples. She could feel a heat growing in her core; she was aching to be touched there as each man took turns plunging into her mouth and pussy.

Cedric grew bolder with Hay Lin as he fucked her mouth, entangling his hands in her silky black hair and pulling her deeper onto him. Hay Lin could feel him scrape the back of her throat and she gagged slightly, choking on the size of Cedric and trying not to gag again. But the vile snake henchman took great pleasure in eliciting the gagging noises from her as she gasped and tried to regain her breath, tears leaked from the corners of Hay Lin's eyes.

"Get ready air guardian." Cedric groaned, using her mouth as he pleased. "You're going to swallow." It wasn't a question, but a command. Hay Lin had never let a man come into her mouth, but it was too late at this point. She gagged on the first hot spurt of semen that filled her tongue and the back of her throat as Cedric grunted, holding himself as deep as her could into her mouth. Hay Lin coughed, but she had no time to recover as the next spurt and the next came onto her tongue, the saltiness filling her mouth as Cedric finished. Hay Lin's first instinct was to spit it out, but a swift glare from Cedric made Hay Lin reconsider. It took a considerable effort, but Hay Lin managed to gulp down the copious amounts of semen in her mouth without gagging too much more.

And then, without warning, Phobos thrust so deeply into Hay Lin she cried out, and could feel the warmth of his own semen deep inside of her. She ached to come herself, Hay Lin would never give the satisfaction of hearing her bed for release to Phobos and now Cedric.

"You're pretty good for a guardian." Cedric remarked, gripping Hay Lin's chin with his long, elegant fingers and making her look up at him.

"Go to hell." Hay Lin snapped angrily.

"Tsk tsk air guardian. I thought your manners had improved more than that." Phobos said from behind her in a disappointed tone. He seemed content to sit there with his own arousal still buried inside of her.

"May we'll have to let Lord Cedric use you too. It might improve your manners when addressing someone of such noble standing." Phobos' breath teased her neck as she placed a couple of nips and kisses along the back of her neck. Finally, she could feel him slip out of her as he nudged her to stand. Hay Lin tried to cover her nakedness, while trying to ignore the full nudity of both Cedric and Phobos, who seemingly didn't feel the need to get dressed. She felt sore, and now her jaw had a soreness that would soon match the ache that she was feeling inside of her.

"You're dismissed air guardian." Phobos said lazily as his two maids appeared as if out of nowhere and lifted his robe, dressing him once more as he stood smoothly. "I have some business to attend to, but I will call on you later." The maids finished tying his robes before helping Cedric dress as well. Hay Lin flushed angrily. They used her like their own little fuck toy and then they just dismissed her? She felt a surge of anger flash before her, but she bit her tongue as the maids came to her side. The blonde one wordlessly draped a sheer looking bathrobe on her, which Hay Lin accepted gratefully.

"Do you understand air guardian?" Phobos asked again, a smooth eyebrow raised as he regarded her.

"Yes." Hay Lin said curtly, turning to leave.

"Yes?" Phobos seemed to be waiting for something. Hay Lin grit her teeth and turned stubbornly away. She knew that he wanted her to acknowledge him as "Prince Phobos" but Hay Lin couldn't bring herself to do it. She refused to give him the pleasure. The maids whispered disapprovingly, but followed Hay Lin out as Phobos did not stop her. She knew she would pay dearly for refusing to call him Prince Phobos, but she did not care.

Hay Lin left the throne room, feeling the Prince's eyes bore into her back the entire walk out.


End file.
